My Dearest Creation
by ANTHRAX-VIRUS
Summary: Elizabeth is a college student studying to become an FBI Agent when she gets an e-mail with an unfortuante attachment. Will the BAU be able to help her, or will she try to take things into her own hands?
1. EMail

Elizabeth walked into her room and fell face first into her pillow. She had been out all night at the college trying to finish her paper on the murders of Helter Skelter and her parents were already fast asleep. As she rolled over, she stared up at the ceiling that her father had covered with glow-in-the-dark stars to make her feel like she was staring up into the sky, not that she really was. She gave a sigh and sat up and looked over at her computer as it flashed at her and she spoke to herself, "I'm not too tired, might as well start up a chat with someone."

She pulled herself up off the bed and went over to her desk and started her computer up. As her screen appeared with the Hetalia: Axis Powers wallpaper, she moved her mouse to open her internet browser when she heard the usual mail command go off with a British accent, "Mail for you Miss Asher."

She seemed surprised for moment before she scrolled over to the icon and clicked it and her e-mail popped up. The message had an anonymous address which caused a bit of nervousness course through her as she looked at the subject titled, My Dearest Creation. She clicked it with most uncertain shaking in her hand. The e-mail opened and all that she could muster from her throat was a scream of horror.

On her screen was a picture of someone murdering a woman who resembled Elizabeth in physique. Her screaming got louder as she watched the murder and covered her eyes beginning to cry as her father burst through the door, "Lemon!" He ran over to her and hugged her close to him, "What's wrong Princess?" He stroked her hair trying to calm her down as she shook with terror and stuttered trying to speak but not finding her voice.

Her other father stepped into the room rubbing his eyes groggily, "Lemon? Honey, what's with all the scream…" He trailed off as his eyes went from his husband and daughter to his daughter's computer and ran over to his husband, "Jamie!" He shook him to get him to look at the computer, "L-look…"

The man looked over at his husband and glared, "What is it Sam can't you see that…"He saw the screen of the computer behind him and his eyes widened as he looked at it holding his daughter closer as it started to speak.

He glared at the screen as it spoke, "You see that Elizabeth? That will be you soon. You're body will belong to me soon my dear creation." He laughed at the screen disappeared.

Elizabeth clung to her father's chest trying to calm down as she cried against his bare chest. Her father held her there and looked at his husband again, "Sammy, call the police."

Sammy got to his feet and ran to the kitchen and dialed the number for the local police and told them the situation, "Hello, my name is Samuel Asher and I think someone is trying to kill my daughter. Please…help us. Help her." His voice was shaking at the thought of someone trying to hurt his precious angel.

The police responded calmly, "Sir, where is your daughter? Has she disappeared or anything?"

Sammy shook his head, "No, she's upstairs with my husband, but she…she got this e-mail." He was trying to keep his voice under control, "and the guy said that she was next."

The cop on the other end went silent for a minute and then responded, "Sir, it is probably just a prank, please calm down."

Sammy went into hysterics, "It's not a prank when your daughter watches someone die who looks a lot like her!"

The cop went silent again. "All right sir. Someone will be there soon to get information from you."

Sammy nodded, "Thank you so very much. Please hurry." He hung up the phone before running back up the stairs to his daughter's room and saw her red face; her red, panic filled eyes looking at her computer as he walked over and sat down beside her. He gave her a hug and pet her hair in a comforting gesture, "Shh…it's okay Lemon. The police are on their way. Everything will be okay. There's no need to be afraid."

Jamie looked at him, "They better hurry. No one attacks my Princess."

Lemon clung to her father Sammy as she coughed, "I'm so scared Papa…Dad…I don't want that girl to be me…" She hiccupped as her gentle soprano voice cracked a bit, "I don't want to die…"


	2. The Girl

Reid walked into the office and was about to sit at his desk when Morgan came up behind him, "Reid, we got a case."

Reid looked up at him and nodded, "All right." He followed Morgan to the debriefing room to learn more about the case before heading out anywhere. As he sat down J.J. stood up and passed out files to everyone.

"Richmond, Virginia Police Department got a call last night from a man by the name of Samuel Asher, who claims his daughter watched a woman get killed over an e-mail video attachment. Later the police found Teresa Marks dead on the front porch of Mr. Asher's home. He claims his daughter is being targeted for murder."

El looked at her, "Why are we looking into this? Shouldn't the local police handle this?"

Hotchner answered, "They would but apparently the target is special."

Morgan looked at him, "How?"

J.J. pulled a picture up on the screen behind her of a young girl in her early twenties with copper blonde hair, green eyes, and a very gentle smile, "This is Elizabeth Citrine Asher, she is the target."

Reid was the one to speak this time, "What's so important about the girl?"

Gideon responded, "Think Reid, doesn't the name sound familiar?"

Reid's eyes widened, "Wait..she's the first human test tube child?"

J.J. nodded, "Therefore her parents want the best protection for her as well as the government. We are being called to protect her and solve the case before she gets hurt."

Hotchner looked at everyone, "All right everyone. Let's go." He got up and left the room before anyone could object to anything.

Morgan leaned back, "So we're babysitting some girl from a might be unsub?"

J.J. nodded as she grabbed her files, "Apparently her father won't accept anything but the best to protect his daughter." She left the room and most everyone followed her out of the room except Reid.

Reid stayed behind and looked at the girl's picture. She was about the same age as him, but there was something about her eyes that seemed off, like she wasn't looking into the camera, but something else. He was examining her some more when Morgan came in, "Einstein you coming?"

Reid stuttered at the startle as he turned, "Yeah…I'll….I'll be there in a minute." He grabbed his own files as he left the room and followed everyone else out to the plane.

He got on and sat down as the plane started to take off and everyone started to think about the case, "So what do we actually know about this girl?"

Hotchner looked over at him, "Garcia is looking her up right now to get any information on her that she can find. She call us when she has more information."

El looked at Hotchner, "Sending her the e-mail must mean that he knows her. It's personal."

Morgan nodded, "Yeah. Did you read the claim that her father gave about what he said?"

Gideon read aloud, "You see that Elizabeth? That will be you soon. You're body will belong to me soon my dear creation."

Reid looked over the files, "Dearest creation? It sounds as though he is affectionate for the girl?"

El smirked, "But then why is he threatening to kill her?"

Hotchner glanced over the file, "She probably over looks him and he is trying to get her attention."

Morgan sighed, "He wants her to look at him."

Gideon nodded, "Scaring her into submission to do whatever he says, and her parents as well."

Morgan's phone went off and he flipped it open, "What is it Baby Girl?" He put Garcia on speaker phone.

"All right guys, Elizabeth Citrine Asher was 'born' March 17th and is 22 years old. She lives with her fathers Samuel and James Asher and is in college."

Morgan smirked, "Those are basics Baby Girl."

Garcia smiled, "I know, he's the thing, she wasn't the perfect child she has a history of chronic anxiety, stress, and is a paranoid schizophrenic."

El looked at Hotchner, "She's a schizophrenic?"

Reid nodded as he thought to himself, 'That explains her eyes, she doesn't look things in the eyes, she avoids them.'

Morgan nodded, "All right, anything else Baby Girl?"

Garcia smiled, "One last thing, apparently she is studying at the college to become an Agent in the FBI. She is in Criminology, Psychology, and Criminal Justice."

Gideon shook his head, "That might make things harder?"

El glanced over at him, "How?"

Hotchner answer, "She'll refuse our help. She will want to be left alone and crave independence."


	3. Intimidating or Interrogating

Elizabeth was dozing on her father's shoulder as James paced back and forth. "What's taking them so long?" He stormed back over to the man behind the desk, "I thought you said the FBI would be here by now?"

The man didn't know whether to be frightened by James, or angry with him until his husband spoke up, "Jamie please, they are doing the best they can. Besides, I think Lemon finally fell asleep, and I don't want to wake her after what has happened she hasn't slept a wink."

James walked over and brushed his hand gently across Elizabeth's hair, "My poor Princess. Daddy will make things better. I'll protect you, I promise."

Samuel smiled at his husband when a group of people walked in and the police officer behind the desk shot up to his feet. He walked over to them, "Welcome to Richmond, Virginia."

Hotchner looked at the man, "We'll need a room and the family that received the e-mail. White board, any files you have already on the case and transportation."

James looked up at Hotchner and smirked angrily, "The family is already here."

J.J. walked over to him, "Please follow us and we'll talk about the incident. Is this Elizabeth?" She pointed to the girl fast asleep on Samuel's shoulder.

Samuel nodded, "Yes…" He was nervous as he shook his daughter awake and smiled, "Lemon the FBI is here."

Her reaction was one that the group was expecting, "The what? You called the FBI? I thought you said that you weren't going to take this too far?"

James ran over, "Princess, this isn't too far?" He hugged her tightly in his arms.

She screamed as she pulled away, "This isn't too far…THIS ISN'T TOO FAR! Dad you called the FBI!"

Hotchner placed a hand on her shoulder which made her immediately pulled away and cringe as he spoke to her, "Ma'am we are going to need your complete cooperation if we are going to catch this guy."

Elizabeth's rage at her father seemed to halt as she nodded her head and spoke submissively, "All right." She looked down at her feet.

Hotchner nodded as he looked at El, "El, why don't you go talk to her while I speak to her parents."

El nodded her head and gestured to Elizabeth, "Come on," When she tried to take Elizabeth's hand she pulled away and followed her at a distance.

Hotchner looked at her parents before speaking, "Reid, Morgan, please follow the Asher's back home. You will be watching over Miss Asher."

Morgan and Reid nodded as they looked at the men. James scoffed, "You think we can't protect our little girl?"

Hotchner answer sharply, "You wouldn't have called us if you could." He walked off as he spoke to J.J. and Gideon.

Samuel was the first to speak, "So I guess you'll be staying with us. Please follow me." He smiled gently as he led the way to his and James's car.

He got in the car and buckled in as he waited for his husband to follow suit, but James was too busy interrogating Morgan and Reid before he got in and started the car. "They said that Lemon will be out soon." He drove off as Samuel nodded and Morgan and Reid followed behind them.

Morgan sighed, "Man what is that guy's problem?"

Reid responded thinking the question was directed at him, "Probably over-protective father. Elizabeth is an only child 'born' through the DNA of him and his significant other. He probably feels since we are male we will be sexual attracted to his daughter."

Morgan looked over at him and tried not to laugh, "It was a rhetorical question Reid."

Reid blushed as he looked down, "Sorry." Was all the mused from his lips as they continued driving.

El was in the interrogation room with Elizabeth, "So, why were you out so late?"

Elizabeth answered plainly, "I was staying out late at the library to work on an essay for one of my classes. I always do that."

El looked at her, "You seem calm for a person who just saw a woman killed."

Elizabeth laughed a bit, "Sorry, it's just that the thought of you suspecting me as a criminal. Anyway…"She trailed off as she recalled the memory and her eyes grew darker, "I'm…trying not to think about it…I mean…that person is…he's coming after me….what did I ever do to him."

El saw the worry in her face as she continued to question her, "Elizabeth, have you noticed anyone who has been acting different lately? Maybe they're on edge around you."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No…" She paused to think again and then shook her head again, "Not really. I'm not very social." She laughed a bit and coughed as she started to hold back her tears, "People don't really like me. They think I'm a freak because I'm biologically the child of two gay men, and that I study Criminology. I'm not very good with people anyway."

"So you haven't noticed anyone?"

She shook her head again, "No."

El looked at her seriously as she addressed another matter, "We are going to need to take you computer for evidence. We are going to use it to find whoever is after you."

Elizabeth nodded, "All right, the password is…"

El smiled, "Don't worry about passwords, we'll handle it. You looked tired, why don't you head home."

Elizabeth nodded as she stood up, "Thank you." She bowed as she left the room and bumped into Gideon, "Oh…I'm sorry."

He looked at her and spoke with what he hoped was a reassuring voice, "It's all right Miss Asher. Go home and get some rest." She nodded and walked past him to go to her car and leave.

Gideon looked at El, "Anything?"

She gestured a 'no', "Not a thing. She's scared though, that's for sure. She was trying to fain all right."

"She's paranoid; did you see the way she acted?"

"Yeah. She wouldn't let anyone touch her except her fathers. She's terrified."

Gideon coughed, "Let's hope we can solve this before the unsub gets a hold of her."

Hotchner walked over, "She'll be under surveillance by Reid and Morgan, if anything happens, we'll know."


	4. Palpitation

Elizabeth parked her car outside and sighed as she laid her head on the wheel and pulled the key from the ignition. "Why does Dad have to blow everything out of proportion?" She looked over her shoulder at the unmarked car in front of her house. "I swear, if they are going through my stuff…" She got out of her car and walked up to the door and opened it casually, "Papa, Dad, I'm back."

Samuel ran over and hugged her tightly, "It's okay my little Lemon. Papa will protect you from everyone. These nice men are here to protect you."

James walked over as Elizabeth struggled to get away from her father, "Sammy, your choking her." He smiled at Elizabeth, "How did it go Princess?"

Elizabeth was about to answer when she realized what her father said, "Protect me?" She started to get enraged at the thought as Morgan walked over to her.

"Hey, calm down. We are just going to keep an eye on you in case the unsub decides to come in contact with you." He smiled and held out his hand, "Derek Morgan by the way, Reid's upstairs."

She stared at his hand as the wheels turned in her head, "He's…upstairs?"

Derek nodded unsure, "Yes."

Elizabeth bolted out of the room and ran up the stairs at full speed. She burst through her door to find a young man a few years older than her looking at her books, DVDs, CDs, and basically everything in her room. Her face went from anger to embarrassment as she saw the doujinshi he was holding in his hands and grabbed it from him quickly and looked away, "What are you doing?"

Reid smiled, "Trying to better understand you that way I can think like the unsub. So, you are an ota-"

He was cut off mid-sentence as Elizabeth put her hand over his mouth and shut the door quickly and looked back at him, "Look…you don't understand this is…um…I…" She bit her lip as she pulled her hand away with a tinge of pink forming on her cheeks.

Reid smiled at her, "It's all right. We all have different hobbies and forms of entertainment. Though I am curious about the postings you have hung up around your room. It's Jack the Ripper isn't it, His letters and newspaper articles?"

Elizabeth stepped over next to him and nodded, "Yes…I am fascinated by him. He was a horrible man to many, a monster, but he disappeared. He was never caught. I guess you can say I find him romantically mysterious." She laughed as Reid looked around.

Once Reid turned to look at her a blushed formed on his cheeks as he heard that melodic soprano laugh come from her. So gentle, and yet filled with fear at letting someone hear it. He smiled at her, "I see." He coughed and looked around nervously before holding out his hand, "I'm Spencer Reid."

Elizabeth put down her doujinshi before taking his hand in hers, "I'm Elizabeth Asher, but everyone calls me Lemon." She smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Reid."

Reid could feel his heart beating faster as she took his hand. It was smooth at the palm, but callused at the tips, she was a string player of some kind. Her hands were so small though compared to his. He pulled away and smiled at her again sounding nervous as he spoke, "A-actually, it's Dr. Reid."

Elizabeth smirked with amusement, "Well pardon me, Dr. Reid." She said his name sarcastically, with the bite attached to be intended.

Reid cringed at his name being said in such a way from such a sweet voice. He gulped before regaining his composure, "I'm with…the FBI. I'm here to-"

She held up her hand, "Yeah yeah. I know why you're here. So, do you mind leaving my room?"

Reid looked at her confused, "Come again?"

Elizabeth stifled a laugh at him, "Well, I'm a girl, this is my room. You're done interrogating me, so, in short; Get. Out."

The words scratched against Reid's heart but he left without another word and walked down into the living room to find himself being attacked by James, "Why were you in my daughter's room with the door closed? What did you do to her? Did you touch her?" He was livid with rage, but Reid didn't seem to hear him, he just walked over to Morgan who looked at him.

"You all right?" Morgan stared at him as Reid sat on the couch and Samuel tried to calm James down by taking him in the other room. "Did something happen?"

Reid shook his head, "No. Nothing really, she just kicked me out of the room, but…" He looked up at Morgan sadly, "I find her so intriguing."

Morgan stared at him in shock, "What?"

Reid looked down, "I don't know. It's nothing." He leaned back against the couch as Morgan sat down next to him and thought to himself, 'I'm a male, it's normal for my chest to palpitate when I'm around a woman…right?'


	5. Round Two Torture

It was the middle of the night when there was movement coming from Elizabeth's room. She had woken with a fright from her dream and jolted up with a quick scream before slapping her hand over her mouth. She was quiet for a moment waiting to hear her father James's footsteps bounding towards her room to embrace her and treat her like a little girl, but no such thing happened.

She fell back into her pillow and sighed as she stared up at the note on her ceiling she had taped up when she was ten, 'Do Not Dream. Become.' It was a phrase she had picked up from the 10th Kingdom when she was little. She made it kind of a saying for herself, for her she felt it meant a lot. As she stared at it she sat back up and groaned holding her stomach that was growling at her. 'This is what I get for skipping dinner.' She thought to herself as she climbed out of her bed and walked over to the door.

She opened it quietly trying not to wake anyone and found that Dr. Reid was asleep against the wall next to her door. She smiled at him and pulled a butterfly fleece blanket from her room and placed it on him gently before heading downstairs. Morgan was sitting in her kitchen wide awake and drinking a cup of coffee. She stuttered when she saw him, "W-What are you doing?"

He held up his mug, "Drinking some coffee. What are you doing?"

She sat across from him reluctantly averting her eyes from his gaze, "I'm hungry."

He laughed, "That's what you get for skipping out on eating." She tried not to get irritated by his statement as she got herself a bowl of cereal. He continued to talk to her, but more like as her questions, "So, was Reid awake when you left?"

She turned to face him after putting the milk away, avoiding his eyes, and responded, "Hm…? Oh Dr. Reid." She said his with a bite of sarcasm. "Yeah, he was sleeping against the wall by my door." She tried to sound uninterested or concerned with the reasoning behind him being there.

Morgan smirked, "I see. He said that he wanted to be there if the unsub decided to send you another e-mail."

Elizabeth was eating now and concerned her eyes on the bowl, "Why would he send me another e-mail?"

Morgan stared at her in disbelief, "Because another girl has gone missing."

Elizabeth's eyes immediately met his as she shot up from her cereal, "What?" She ran up the stairs to her room, breezing past Reid causing him to wake up as Morgan followed her.

Elizabeth wheeled her chair in front of her laptop and opened it and heard the ring, "Miss Asher, you have mail."

She bit her lip as she now had Morgan and Reid standing behind her. She turned to face them, "No…" She tried to stifle back a cry as she got up from her chair, "NO! I'm done. No more of this torment."

Reid looked at her concerned whether to give her a hug of comfort or keep his hands to himself as Morgan took her seat and stared at the e-mail. Reid looked at him, "Morgan what are you doing?"

Morgan responded as he went to Elizabeth's e-mail, "I'm opening it."

As he opened the file Reid grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her to his chest so she would have to see the screen, but she still heard the screams. The blood splattered on the camera that was being used as the unsub walked over to the camera, "I know you're there Agents, but you won't separate us. I will have her. Just watch." He continued to rape the body of a screaming woman and cut up her body as he did so.

By now Elizabeth was crying against Reid as she hugged him tightly and refused to let go. Reid held her in the hug as he glared at Morgan, "You could have waited for her to leave the room."

Morgan looked at Reid, "Sorry." He took the laptop from her desk and carried it downstairs as James and Samuel stormed into the room.

James pulled Reid away from Elizabeth and hugged her, "Princess, it's okay. Daddy's here."

Samuel joined in on the hug as Reid got up to leave the room, listening to Elizabeth's fathers comfort their daughter. He went back downstairs to Morgan and sighed, "Why?"

Morgan was about to call Hotchner when he looked up at Reid, "One: To prove that she has nothing to do with this. Two: To see how you would respond."

Reid stared at him, "How I would respond, I would respond like a human and protect her from it."

Morgan shook his head, "But you could have pushed her out of the room, inside you pulled her towards you. Reid, I think you might like this girl."

Reid shook his head, "No. She just intrigues me on a scientific level. Nothing like that."

Morgan smiled, "All right. All right. Look, I'm going to take this to Hotch. You stay here and watch over Elizabeth. I'll be back." He left the house and Reid was left to listen to Elizabeth upstairs hiccupping from her tear fit, her parents comforting her, and the rhythm of his heart beat.


	6. School Romance?

It wasn't till a while later that James and Samuel left Elizabeth alone to finally get some rest, and even then she stayed up the rest of the night reading and talking to herself as she drew pictures. Finally she looked at the clock and read the time out loud, "6:32…I better start getting ready for school." She got up from bed and walked outside her room and headed down into the kitchen.

As she walked in she noticed one of the agents asleep on the couch, "Where is the other one?"

"Other what?" Reid was right behind her and she jumped with a fright holding in a squeal as she turned around.

"God, don't do that. I've had enough heart racing moments for one day." She went around the island and got herself a pop-tart from the cabinet. After a second of eating she looked at Reid again, "You want one?"

He shook his head, "No that's all right, but why are you us so early?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Couldn't sleep after what happened, also I have to get ready for school."

"You're going to school? After last night?" He looked a bit concerned as he watched her eat.

She looked at him as if she were peeved, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

He shook his head, "No reason." He fake coughed into his fist and got up, "Excuse me…" He walked away without another word on the matter and Elizabeth just stared after him silently thinking to herself.

Reid went over to Morgan and shook him gently to wake him, "Morgan."

Morgan looked at him tiredly, "Reid? What's wrong?" He had gotten back late from the station and it took him a while to fall asleep, so he was a bit annoyed with having been woken up.

Reid pointed to the kitchen where Elizabeth was walking out yawning and heading back upstairs, "She's going to school, I'm wondering if we should follow her."

Morgan sat up and yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, her college is probably where the unsub is and has contact with her. He might try to approach while she's there."

Reid nodded, "That's what I was thinking."

Morgan smirked as he looked over at Reid, "Good luck watching over her."

"You're not going?"

Morgan shook his head, "No, I'm going back to the station to figure out more information on this guy whose hunting her. Also, she seems to open up to you more. And I see the way you-"

Reid looked at him sharply as Elizabeth came back downstairs in a skirt and nice dress top and was finishing putting her hair up as she looked over at them, "So, do I need body-guards for school too, or can I finally be left alone?"

Reid stood up and tried to laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, "Um…sorry, but we need to continue watching you, so I will be going with you to your college. We believe that the unsub will come in contact with you at school more likely than anywhere else."

Elizabeth waved her hand, "Fine. Hurry up please, I don't want to be late."

Reid nodded as he grabbed his things and glared at Morgan, "Not a word to anyone."

Morgan laughed, "Fine fine." He watched as Reid followed Elizabeth out to the car, and got in the passenger side.

She started the car and drove off to the school in silence until finally she turned down the radio. When she spoke, her voice seemed higher, almost nervous, "Um…thanks by the way for….last night. You knew I didn't want to…yeah."

Reid blushed as he tried to avert his eyes from staring at her, "Yeah, no problem."

She continued the conversation, but on a different note, "You are really good at what you do, you know that?"

He finally looked over at her as she smiled but kept her eyes on the road, "What?"

Her smile deepened, "You analyze people, and you know them. I bet you already have me figured out."

He seemed confused, "Not really. I know you are paranoid probably from past school experiences and that you escape from the world in books and creativity."

She laughed a bit, "Well, that's true. I do. It's funny, you know me, but I don't know you."

Reid shrugged, "What is there to know?"

She smiled again, "Plenty, even people who analyze others should try to open up to others."

He looked at her in surprise as she spoke and the car stopped. She got out and leaned through the open door, "You coming or not?" He regained his composure and got out of the car. "Sorry."

She smiled and walked over next to him, "It's okay. Let's go." She walked off as he followed her into the college watching her hair sway from side to side in its ponytail. He didn't want to admit that he was watching her, but for some reason he couldn't help it, she somehow brought this out in him, and they had only just met. 'What is this girl to me? Why am I acting like this?' He thought hard about it as he followed her nervously into the building.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, and porbably the awfulness of this chapter, I promise the next chapters will bring up the drama and romance...maybe...if you're nice. Thanks for reading.

~X


	7. Cliche Bathroom Escape

Elizabeth walked out of her class to find Reid leaned up against the wall waiting for her to finish. She suppressed a laugh inside her as she looked up at him with a smile, "Really, why do you insist on not coming into the classroom. I'm sure it's comfier than standing in the hallway."

He just shook his head as he followed her to her locker and watched as she did the combination, wondering what her fingers felt like on his- He shook his head to recollect his thoughts and respond to her statement, "It's fine. They'll think I'm a student if I just go in."

She laughed as her locker opened, "You are right about that Dr. Reid."

"Call me Spencer." He was trying hard to hide a blush.

Se smiled and nodded, "All right, Spencer." She stuck out her tongue at him and looked back at her books. As she tried to remember which one she need, she saw an envelope on top of them. Reid was too busy staring at all the students who were passing by who had been making remarks about him and Elizabeth. With this opportunity, she quickly grabbed it and put it in her Durarara! Messenger bag, then grabbed her books.

When she slammed her locker shut she got Reid's attention and he chased after her as she stormed off, "Where are you going?"

She looked over her shoulder, then pointed to the sign next to her, "Bathroom. Give me a sec, okay? I'm a big girl who can go to the bathroom alone Spencer." She walked in and Reid leaned against the wall, waiting for her to come back out.

Once the door closed behind her she ran over to the sink and pulled out the envelope, "Those guys are not going to solve anything without action." She opened the letter and stared at the contents, pictures of dead and tortured women, and a letter containing a phone number. She flipped out her phone and dialed the number.

She hesitated as she heard the rings and then, an answer, "Hello, My Dearest Creation."

She bit her lip, "What do you want with me?"

"You're imperfect body." His voice was hard to decipher and Elizabeth couldn't think of anyone who had that voice.

"What do you mean?" She tried her best to sound as if she wasn't afraid and completely confident.

"Aren't you missing a few organs that women have, certain scars that humans have." He sounded cocky at his logic.

She was nervous now and spoke softly, "Stop attacking innocent women!"

"Then come to me." He sounded serious.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply, "Where are you?"

He gave her the address and hung up as she stared at her phone. She had only one option on her hands, go to this psycho, to get him to stop attacking these innocent women. As she jumped up to the window sill and climbed through it, all that was going through her head was the poor people who were being killed because of her.

Reid was still waiting outside the girls' bathroom when he looked at his watch, "Fifteen minutes?" He knocked on the door as he opened it, "Eliza?"

No answer greeted him so he walked in nervously and he could not hide the heat rising to his cheeks. He examined the room looking for any sign of Elizabeth, but found nothing but an envelope on the counter. He walked over to it and examined it.

A curse rose to his lips but he held it in as he grit his teeth tightly and looked around and finding that the window was open, "Eliza!" He ran over to it and jumped up to see if she was there, but she was too far gone. He dropped back down to his feet and pulled out his phone and speed dialing Hotchner.

Hotchner answered the phone, "What's wrong?"

He was in hysterics as he told Hotchner, "He got her!"


	8. My Doctor

Reid was back at the police station pacing back and forth trying not to panic. This was the first time that he truly felt helpless to his work. He couldn't stop her from escaping, she tricked him, he fell for it, and now he was paying for it. Morgan was watching him pace around the station with Gideon standing next to him, "I've never seen him like this."

Gideon almost gave a slight smile as they watched Reid, "He's falling in love."

Morgan looked at him, "With the victim…poor kid."

Hotchner finally entered the room, "Her parents are coming. Apparently they just got an e-mail from the unsub. They haven't opened it, but they have been informed of the situation at hand." He walked over to Reid and put a hand on his shoulder, "This isn't your fault Reid."

Reid looked at him and wanted to stated that that was easy for him to say but bit it back. It was no use being snippy; it wouldn't bring Eliza back safely. He continued to just look like a lost puppy with his tail between in legs until James and Samuel walked in and went straight for him…well James did anyway.

"You lost my Lemon! She could be killed all because you can't keep an eye on her! What were you gawking at other college students while watching her?! Not paying attention to your really job!" Samuel was trying to pull James away from Reid who was now looking more dejected than before.

Spencer didn't respond, instead he looked down and Samuel after calming down his husband put the computer on the table, "We haven't opened the e-mail yet. We thought it best to wait for you all."

Hotchner nodded and opened the computer and went to the e-mail that was already prepared to be opened. Once it was opened there was a live video feed running of a girl strapped to a chair who looked knocked out. She moved a bit and James and Samuel screamed at the same time, "Lemon!"

Reid looked at the computer examining the room she was in, trying to find something significant that would lead them to her. She moved her head weakly, looking around and noticed the camera and smiled as she opened her mouth and started to speak…slowly.

They all watched her as Samuel started freaking out, "What is she saying?! Is she in pain?! We have to find her Jamie! We have to!" He started to panic as the unsub walked into the room and smirked at the camera.

He was holding some strange device as he went over to Elizabeth, "So Dearest Creation of mine, let us start with the outside, shall me?"

Elizabeth's eyes visibly held fear, but she did her best to keep her face straight as the unsub lifted her shirt and slammed the device into her abdomen and turned it on. As the motor ran it drilled into her and she screamed at the top of her lungs and cried. Samuel and James looked away not able to watched.

Elizabeth was crying and screaming but for who was the surprise, "Spence…Spencer please…hurry…" She screamed again as Spencer took in a deep breath and looked away afraid to watch her torture.

After a few minutes the screaming stopped and the device was removed to reveal blood dripping from her stomach as a makeshift bellybutton left red and raw. She was crying as he left the room and she sat there in her blood and pain she looked back at the camera trying her best to muster some strength, "Figure it out…genius." She passed out from the blood lose and her body was lifeless.

Her body going limp sent Samuel into a fit of worry and James glared at Spencer, "What did she mean?"

Spencer thought for a moment and then remember before the unsub walked in she mouthed something. He tried to recall all the movement and then it hit him, "She gave us her location."

Morgan looked at him, "You can read mouths?"

Spencer shook his head, "Not well, but she went slow enough. She gave us her location so we could find her. She's at the hospital."

Hotchner now looked at Reid, "How can you be sure?"

Reid looked at him, "Because the word she said was hospital, she must be at one."

Samuel looked at James, "Dr. Winston."

Gideon glanced at them, "Her doctor?"

Reid walked over, "The man who made her for you too."


	9. Safety

Elizabeth opened her eyes weakly, the pain screaming from her stomach unbearable, and the numb feeling about her somewhat relaxing. She did her best not to fall into unconsciousness again for fear of her doctor coming back. Of all people…Dr. Winston was the man that was killing these poor women. Now the question was what he was going to do with her.

She wiggled her fingers and strained to get up from the chair she was tied in, she need to escape somehow, he was going to kill her. She should have listened to Spencer and stuck with him and she wouldn't be in this situation. The thought of Spencer made her blush, why had she called for him instead of her parents? She didn't know really. But she continued to thrash about until she heard a voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

It was cold and calculating. She rebutted, "Let me go!"

He smirked and gave a laugh that sent terror through her body, "I don't think I will. You are in no position to be giving orders either Creation."

She growled at him, she wasn't a creation, she was a person, "Don't call me that! I have a name."

He continued to laugh at her as he appeared from behind a curtain, "What? Elizabeth? You're not even a really human woman so why should you have a name at all you are a creation by me. Perfection…almost." He grinned as he pointed to her stomach that was still dripping with blood. "I'm not finished yet, I need to open you up so that I can give you the things those other women had. Then I will make you mine…forever."

The look in his eyes terrified her greatly. She really hoped that Spencer and the others would get here soon and save her before this man touched her again. She hated the first 'operation' she knew she would hate the next.

She glowered at the man before her, "Why are you doing this?"

His expression changed from demented humor to anger, "Tell me Creation, why did you call that boy instead of me?"

She looked at him skeptically, "Boy?"

He was glaring at her, and with the fact that his eyes appeared soulless it was rather petrifying, "That FBI Agent. Spencer was it? Why did you call for him?"

She bite her lip, she didn't even know the answer to that. Why did she call for Spencer? She answered all the same, "I don't know."

He grabbed her by her hair and yanked on it, "You're lying!"

She screamed and held in her tears, "No I'm not! I don't know!"

As she screamed from the pain she heard a noise from upstairs, the sound of a door being kicked in. Dr. Winston glared at her as he grabbed a scalpel, "I'm not finished with you, but we'll have to make this quick."

He placed the scalpel on her stomach and started to cut. Her scream of pain echoed through the place as she cried. The door to the basement burst open and Morgan ran in followed by Spencer. "Let her go!"

Winston looked up at Morgan and placed the scalpel at Elizabeth's neck, "Leave, or I kill her!"

Morgan held his gun steady as he pointed it at him. He watched carefully and as Winston went to drag the scalpel across her neck he fired at the man, sending him to the ground. Elizabeth cried from the noise and thrashed around in the chair restraining her. Spencer ran over to her and undid her constraints. Once she was free she threw herself in his arms and hugged him as she cried on his shoulder, "Thank you…thank you so much…"

Morgan was dragging the bleeding doctor up the stairs as Spencer did his best to escort Elizabeth up them as well. Once she was up the stairs and out the door the medics immediately tried to take her away. She clung to Spencer tightly who in turn blushed hot red. He spoke to her calmly, "Eliza, you need to go with them."

She shook her head, "No…"

He gave a sigh as he helped her over to the ambulance, "I'll meet you at the hospital, all right?"

She complied after that and went with the medics as they took her off as fast as they could to treat her injuries.

Morgan walked over to Spencer after placing Winston in the car, "You like her."

Spencer blushed, "No…I just….it's…"

Morgan smiled gently at Spencer, "Yeah yeah, make up all the excuses you want, but you know she likes you back if she's in trouble and the first person she calls is you."

Spencer nodded a bit and gave an awkward smile. The fact that she had called for him of all people made him happy, and the fact that she was safe set his heart at ease.


	10. Together

Reid walked into the hospital to see Elizabeth asleep in the bed. Her fathers were watching her intently and didn't look to be moving until he walked in. Sam got to his feet and ran over to Spencer and hugged him, "Thank you so much for bringing her home safely."

James got up after Sam and walked calmly over to Spencer. He didn't hug him, but he did place a hand on his shoulder, "Yes. We owe you an apology and a thanks. You brought Lemon home safely."

Spencer smiled, but it faded when he heard a rather raspy voice, "I think I should be the one to thank him. Could you guys please leave?"

Elizabeth stared at her fathers as the exited the room with much dismay. Spencer took a step towards Elizabeth, "Eliza, are you all right?"

Elizabeth gave a weak laugh, "I'm connected to machinery and have a whole in my abdomen, you tell me if I'm all right." Spencer gave a pout as he looked down with a dejected look on his face. Elizabeth reached out a hand and picked up his head with her hand so he would look at her, "Hey…I was only kidding. Don't take it personally, I'm fine. Just a little beat up."

Spencer cracked a smile at her as she looked at him. He caved in as he smiled at her and bent down. He kissed her soft lips gently without realizing his actions. The kiss was passionate in its own way. Awkward, but wonderful. As he pulled away from her mouth he blush and looked away.

Elizabeth's eyes were wide with shook as her heart monitor sky rocketed from the physical contact. The blush that dusted her cheeks was also very noticeable as Spencer mumbled, "I'm sorry."

She placed her hand on his, "Don't be, that was rather enjoyable, Doctor Reid." She smirked as she referred to him by his professional title.

He gave a weak grin back at her as she held his hand in hers and laughed a bit.

* * *

After a couple weeks Elizabeth was let out of the hospital. Spencer had to return to Quantico, so Elizabeth kind of lost contact, but Morgan had left his number behind on her desk and told her to call him, but instead of that she hopped into her car and drove.

She arrived at Quantico in the evening as she got through security and Morgan came down to greet her, she walked up the stairs and was met by the socially stifled doctor himself. Spencer stood in front of Elizabeth blushing greatly, "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth practically tackled the poor man to the ground as she kissed him, "I came to see you!"

He hugged her as well as tried to push her off of him. He didn't want to be seen with a girl most likely appearing to molest him. Morgan laughed as he lifts them both up, "I thought you had something to tell our boy wonder here?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes yes, I wanted to tell you something Spence."

Spencer looked away a bit embarrassed by the nickname but responded all the same, "Yes Eliza?"

She held his hand which forced him to look at her, "I am moving here, I was hoping I could stay at your place for a while, that is until I find a place of dwelling."

Spencer was caught between shock and delight. He didn't know how to respond to what he was being asked, and for once in his life he was speechless. Morgan laughed again as he waved his hand in front of Spencer's face, "I think you broke him."

Elizabeth giggled as Spencer came back to his senses and swatted Morgan's hand away. His response sounded rushed and nervous, "Yes…you can stay with me…"

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you…" She kissed him again as he held her in his arms. Happy that one she would be safe if she was with him, and two the fact that she would most likely be with him for a long while.

* * *

**X: All right, so this is the end of the line for Elizabeth. Maybe I will write another, but this was the final chapter of My Dearest Creation. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Sequel

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Thank you for reading My Dearest Creation, there is now a sequel to the series called Angel Are Out There. Please read and review it and enjoy. Thank you for your patronage to the story and any of my other works. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and wanted.**_

_**~X**_


End file.
